


Newborns

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Parenthood [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Loving Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing quite like those first few hours of parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborns

Iruka stood with his hands pressed flat against the glass of the nursery window. The room was full; twenty bassinets, each holding the future hopes and dreams of a pair of parents. And the future of their village. He grimaced as that thought crossed his mind; no matter that the young women of Konoha were taking it seriously he still hated the Elders' Edict of Prosperity. With a passion.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Instead he focused his gaze on two bassinets directly in front of where he stood. The label on each had HATAKE stenciled in large, block letters, the contents of one wrapped in traditional blue, the other pink. He leaned closer to the glass, pressing his forehead against its cool surface. He had been awake for nearly forty-eight hours by that time and that, plus the stress, was starting to show. But it was all worth it.

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and a warm (albeit cloth-covered) kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck. He sighed and leaned back slightly into the hard body behind him, lowering his hands to cover the pair that rested at his waist. “How are the girls?” he asked in a whisper.

“Fine,” Kakashi replied. “Recovering. Lee and Chouji are a bit of a different story, of course.”

Iruka laughed. “I think I can understand how they feel. That was. . .” His voice trailed off as he tried to think of just the right word.

“Strenuous?” Kakashi suggested, and Iruka could feel the smile curving the cheek that was pressed against his.

“More or less.” He turned around in the circle of his husband's arms. “What about the rest of the kids?”

“They've all gone home. Kiba had to carry Tenten.” Kakashi kissed his temple. “Gai came by a bit ago, wanting to see everybody, but I convinced him it'd be better to wait until tomorrow.”

Iruka sniffed in disapproval, although a slight smile quirked one corner of his mouth. “More like ordered him, if I know you.”

“There has to be some sort of benefit to being Hokage.” He sighed and pressed his forehead to Iruka's. “And speaking of which. . .”

“You need to get back to work, I know,” Iruka finished the sentence, pulling the mask down to Kakashi's chin before slipping his arms around the other man and sliding his hands underneath his shirt, raising his head to the perfect angle for a kiss.

Kakashi obliged him, and they clung together for a long moment, reveling in the rare opportunity to just be. Then Kakashi pulled away slightly, doing his best to ignore Iruka's involuntary moan of displeasure as their lips parted. “I have to go,” he whispered against the other man's lips.

“Yes, Rokudaime-sama.”

Kakashi growled low in his throat. “You know it turns me on when you say that in _that_ tone of voice.”

Iruka smiled and slid one hand down to briefly squeeze his Hokage's ass. “Hold that thought,” he whispered as he kissed the pulse point that had started to throb in Kakashi's neck. “At least until later tonight.”

Kakashi groaned and more or less forcibly removed himself from Iruka's arms. He pressed one long-fingered hand against the nursery glass and smiled. “Suzuran, huh?” he asked

Iruka grinned. “She's part Yamanaka; being named for a flower is par for the course.”

“I like it,” Kakashi replied with an answering grin. “Hatake Suzuran,” he repeated, as if tasting the name on his tongue. “Definitely like it.”

“I'm glad.” Iruka rubbed the scar on the bridge of his nose. “Kakashi. . .”

“Hmmm?”

“You know that I want the girls -” He took a deep breath; he really needed to stop thinking about them that way. “I want Sakura and Ino to be a part of of our lives – a part of their children's lives.”

Kakashi looked surprised for a moment before his face settled into a gentle smile that quickly disappeared as he pulled his mask back up. “I never expected they'd be anything less, 'ruka,” he said. “I never wanted their part in this to end with giving birth either.”

Iruka sighed in relief. “Good. And the rest of the kids?” he asked, tentatively.

Kakashi laughed. “I expect that as well. Think of all the hours of free babysitting we'll get out of the deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suzuran is Japanese for Lily of the Valley, which is traditionally regarded as the birth flower of the month of May. So their lovely daughter gets a flower name For Ino and a connection to May for Iruka.
> 
> And the last line was inspired by a comment left by Jessica on _Fathers' Day_.


End file.
